Something Stupid
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Do you ever feel like, you should tell someone how you feel about them, just in case you never get to again? DL all the way!


**A/N: Hi guy's, I think this is just going to be a one shot on the episode 'Charge of this post', so there will be some spoiler. Please R&R ;D **

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. I'd be lucky if I could afford a light bulb from their studio. **

**Summary: This is Lindsay's reaction about Danny disarming the bomb with Mac.

* * *

**

She was searching everywhere for him, worry evident on her face. _'Are you all right Lindsay?' _came the voices of many people who passed her. _'I'm fine, have you seen Danny?' _would be her reply. This went on for about 20 minutes, but finally, she saw Mr Messer standing in the locker room, changing his shirt.

Lindsay walked in to the locker room quickly. Danny looked up to greet her.

"Hey Montana." He would say calmly "You ok?"

And in return, instead of a reply, she slapped him across the face.

"You disarmed a bomb!" she cried "Were you born this crazy or did you develop it through time!"

Danny stood, rubbing his face. Damn she hit hard.

"Lindsay, I'm fine look." He turned around in a circle "I'm still in one piece."

"I don't care! There is a bomb squad for things like that!" she was passed the worried stage, and into the 'shouting at him' stage.

"Hey, calm down." He said "What's wrong with you? Mac was there too, or have you got Stella shouting at him?"

"I know Mac was there Danny." She began to lower her voice "But I was worried in case, _you_, were hurt."

She looked at her hands, suddenly finding her thumbs very interesting. Danny smiled a little and put his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You worry about me?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"I worry about Mac too." She said, trying to cover up her true feeling's "I was just worried about you more because…you owe me money."

Danny gave a light chuckle.

"Lindsay, it's ok if you worry about me." They both sat on the bench "Truth is, when we heard about the first bomb over the radio, you were the first one I was thinking about."

Lindsay turned to look at him.

"Really?" she asked "Why?"

"Because…because I care about you. I also care for Mac and Flack, but not in the same way."

Lindsay felt a wave of relief wash over her. He cared for her, and the way he said it, he cared for her more than just a friend.

"Do you ever feel like, you should tell someone how you feel about them, just in case you never get to again, and if you do, you're worried in case they will laugh in your face?"

"I feel like that everyday. See there's this girl that I'm into, and I must have went to tell her how I feel about her a zillion time's, but I always back out at the last moment."

"Why?" asked Lindsay

"Because, like you said, I don't want her to laugh in my face." He said this with a smile, in which she returned. "Maybe you could tell her for me."

Lindsay's heart sank a little bit. He liked someone else.

"What do you want me to say to her?" she asked, trying to make it look like she didn't care.

"Tell her, that I love her, and I always will."

Lindsay nodded.

"What's her name?" she asked, waiting to here the name of the girl who had stolen Danny's heart.

"Her name is…Lindsay Monroe."

Lindsay's head shot up. She turned to look at him, with the smile that made her go weak at the knee's. She returned the smile.

"You love me?" she asked "You love me!?"

Her voice was getting higher. Danny smiled and nodded. Lindsay gave a girlish squeal and wrapped her arms around her.

"Does she love me back?" he asked her.

Lindsay pulled out of their hug for a moment and looked at him.

"She more than loves you back."

Danny smiled yet again. His best friend was lying in hospital, but yet, he was happy, and he knew Flack would be happy for him. He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft tender kiss.

"I love you." He whispered to her

"I love you too."

And all it took for the two to admit their feelings, was for Danny to do something stupid.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's all like this fic. Please R&R, and if you want, I could write another chapter ;D**


End file.
